Ultima: Good Old Cooper
by NickTheUltimaswordWielder
Summary: When DJ finds a dog while exploring the wastelands left by the Organization, he quickly forms a friendship with it. Dedicated to my dog who passed away recently. Warning: Gets pretty sad near the end.


(DJ walked through the barren wastelands of the Earth now possibly crawling with dangers. The brick house didn't want to be here, but Izzy insisted. She said it would be 'like a scavenger hunt'. Finding objects that were still left in tact like jewelery, drawings, and TV's. Also accompanying them are Ezekiel, Sierra, and Cody. Whe he heard creepy noises going off in the distance DJ became even more startled.)

DJ: G-g-g-guys? You think maybe we should go now?

Izzy: Aw, why would we want to leave? Look at all this cool stuff we found!

(Izzy shows everyone a large backpack which carried all the stuff Izzy collected.)

Izzy: See? We've got these nice rings, and a pair of sneakers, oh and look at this cool machete! And theres empty cocaine pacets everywhere! You think we're standing on a Medellin Cartel hideout right now?

Ezekiel: What are Medellin Cartels, eh?

Izzy: Only the most ruthless bunch of drug dealers in all of Columbia! They export illegal drugs to many countries supplying them with tons of cocaine! Many police tried to stop them, but the Cartel shot down and killed everyone who interfered. Or they even gave them a Columbian necktie.

Ezekiel: Uh, what's. . .

Izzy: I'm glad you asked my Zeke. A Columbian necktie is when they tie their victim to a chair and beat them senseless. And then, they slit their throats, reach into the open neck wound, and pull the tounge down to their neck making it look like a tie. But it's really their tounge!

(DJ whimpered at the thought of the images Izzy had put into his head.)

DJ: Maybe we should get out of here. Before those drug guys get us!

Cody: Chill dude. The Cartel disbanded years ago. You won't have to worry about those guys.

Sierra: Oh, Cody. I love how you stand up for others and comfort them with your soothing words. So cute!

DJ: So, you're sure these Cartel guys are no longer?

Cody: Cross my heart.

Izzy: Oh, don't be so sure! Legends say that the ghosts of the Medellin Cartel drug dealers still haunt the very barren areas where they've been caught smuggling coke. It's said that they can even possess the bodies of living victims and hack off any unfortunate bystanders who happen to be nearby.

(DJ gulped as Izzy told here story.)

Izzy: In fact. I think I sense one of the Cartel spirits now.

DJ: You. . . you don't say?

Izzy: Yes. They could be anywhere. Maybe even right. . .

(Izzy brought out the machete and pounced on DJ.)

Izzy: HERE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

DJ: AUGH! I DON'T WANT A COLUMBIAN NECKTIE! I THINK TIES ARE TACKY!

(DJ pushed the redhead off him and ran away screaming. Sierra, Cody, and Ezekiel could barely keep up with him.)

Sierra: Izzy! That wasn't very nice!

Izzy: Aw, c'mon. I was only messin' around.

Ezekiel: Welp, we better go find DJ.

Cody: Great. This is gonna be a massive search effort. He's probably all the way in China right about now.

* * *

(Eventually, DJ did get tired and stopped to rest by an old building.)

DJ: Phew. That was scary. Man, I really overreacted. Better go back to the group and find them.

(DJ was just about to walk away, when he heard a noise coming from inside the house. He turned and saw a strange shadow in the house.)

DJ: Just walk away DJ. Just walk away. Ain't no Cartel ghosts around here.

(As DJ quietly walked away, the sound of footsteps suddenlt got slightly louder.)

DJ: No such things. No such things!

(The sound of the footsteps just got louder still.)

DJ: Whoever's there, STOP FOLLOWING ME!

(DJ was suprised when a large black dog jumped and pounced on him. Ezekiel, Izzy, Cody, and Sierra could hear DJ's scream from far away.)

Ezekiel: Oh no! That was DJ! The Organization must've got him!

Izzy: Well they're not taking our friends without a fight! CHARGE!

(The group marched off into the direction where the scream came from. When they got there, they could see the black dog right on top of the brick house. However, DJ wasn't being attacked, but licked in the face. And he was laughing as it did.)

DJ: Hahahaha! Okay boy. Down, down, down.

(As instructed, the dog sat down and looked up at DJ with it's puppy dog eyes. DJ noticed Izzy and the others standing there with blank faces.)

DJ: Oh, hey guys. You found us.

Izzy: Aw, man! We thought the Organization got you.

Sierra: Aw, look at that cute little dog.

Cody: It looks like a mix between a black lab and some kind of wolf. What's it doing out here?

Ezekiel: Yeah. I thought all life here was was destroyed by the Organization, eh.

DJ: I guess this little must've got lucky. Yes you are. Yes you are!

(DJ started petting the dog until he could feel his ribs.)

DJ: Oh, man! He's starving! We've gotta get him to the Safe House quick!

Ezekiel: So watchya gonna name it Deej?

Izzy: How about Ace McKillayoface! That way nobody will want to mess with it.

Sierra: I know! I know! How about Cody 2?

Izzy: What about Sir AwesomePawsome! Because he has paws! Get it?

Sierra: Or we could name it something like Logan, or Tommy, or Terry! Those are the names I'd pick for my kids! The ones I'd like to have with Cody!

Cody: Guys! This is DJ's dog! Let's let him decide!

(Izzy and Sierra pouted as DJ thought up a name for the dog.)

Cody: So what's it gonna be?

DJ: Cooper. I'll call him Cooper.

* * *

(By the time they arrived at the Safe House, DJ immediately went to the kitchen to get the dog, now named Cooper some food. When he came back out with food in hand, he was confronted by a young girl, Eliza Thornberry. Ever since they first met, they've been good friends especially when it comes to helping animals.)

Eliza: Hi DJ.

DJ: Oh. Hello Eliza. How's things?

Eliza: Alright. My mom and dad are still touring the worlds, Donnie and Darwin are running wild, and Debbie. . .well, she just likes to be alone. What are you up to?

DJ: Can you come with me?

(Eliza followed DJ out into the living room where Cooper was lying.)

Eliza: Oh, DJ he's so beautiful. Where did you find him?

DJ: In an abandoned house in the middle of the wastelands. He pretty much followed me here.

(Eliza got a good look at the dog and could see the robs on its skin.)

Eliza: Oh my gosh! We've got to help him!

DJ: I'm already on it. I've found all this food. Let's hop he likes it.

(DJ poured the food in front of the dog, and almost immediately, Cooper was ravaging his way through it all.)

DJ: Wow! Look at him! He acts like he hasn't eaten in years!

Eliza: It sure is lucky you found him, otherwise he might've starved to death.

DJ: Don't worry Eliza. I'm gonna be the best owner Cooper has ever seen.

* * *

**Day 2**

(DJ was having a hard time catching up with Cooper as it ran all the way through the Safe house knocking over everyone who was in his way.)

DJ: Cooper! Come back!

(But Cooper did not stop as he tripped Homer Simpson as he fell down the stairs. Bart was laughing as his dad fell. DJ's chase after Cooper continued until he finally got a little bit tired. As the dog ran some more, a net was thrown over him and he stopped. DJ finally caught up with Cooper to see Samurai Jack standing there with a net over it.)

Jack: Is this your dog?

* * *

**Day 3**

(DJ scrubbed his dog in the bathtub with a sponge. Cooper was all sudsy and wet.)

DJ: I know you hate baths boy. But you need to take one. Everyone's still a little annoyed about when you broke into the garbage.

(Suddenly, a black cat named Salem walked right inside.)

Salem: Excuse me, but do you know where Sabrina went?

(Cooper saw the cat and growled at it.)

DJ: Oh no.

(The dog immediately jumped out of the tub and chased after Salem.)

DJ: COOPER! YOU'RE STILL WET!

(DJ ran outside and continued to chase after Cooper again.)

* * *

**Day 6**

(DJ was sound asleep in his room. And Cooper was sleeping at the foot of the bed. When the door creaked open, Cooper raised his head and saw a dog treat there. He quietly exited the room and ate the treat. Suddenly, standing there were Ed, Eddy, and Bloo. They both snickered as the dog saw them.)

Eddy: Good boy. Very good boy.

Ed: THIS IS GONNA BE FUNNY GUYS!

(Eddy and Bloo quickly shut him up before he could wake everyone up.)

Bloo: Alright. Now let's do it!

(The three shared in their sinister laughter as they snuck into the next door room. and brought Cooper inside. Sleeping on the bed was Frankie Foster. As soon as they brought Cooper on the bed, he started licking Frankies feet. And then her stomach. And then her lips. By the time Frankie opened her eyes, she let out a loud scream that woke up nearly half the Safe House. Ed, Eddy, and Bloo ran away laughing as Frankie stormed out after them.)

Frankie: I'M GONNA KILL YOU BLOO!

* * *

**Day 14**

(DJ desperately tried to chase after Cooper as he was chasing another cat named Garfield.)

Garfield: Now I know it's Monday. This kind of thing always happens on Monday.

(Garfield soon found his friend Odie standing in the hallway and hid behind him.)

Garfield: Eat him! He tastes better!

(But to his suprise, Cooper stopped to sniff Odie. The two dogs started barking at each other playfully.)

Garfield: Well whaddya know?

(But unforntunately for Garfield, a large piece of the ceiling came down and fell right on top of the orange fat cat.)

Garfield: I hate Mondays.

* * *

**Day 23**

(Eliza was sitting on the couch with Darwin watching television when DJ entered the room.)

Eliza: DJ! How has Cooper been doing?

DJ: He's doing better. I think he's finally kicked this cat chasing habit of his.

(Right then, Gordon, Waffle, and Mr. Blik could be heard screaming out in the hallway as Cooper is seen chasing them.)

DJ: Aw, man! I better fix this.

(DJ ran off leaving Eliza with Darwin.)

Darwin: Is he still having trouble training that mongrel?

Eliza: Don't worry Darwin. He just needs a little more time. Before you know it, DJ will finally succeed.

* * *

**Day 37**

(DJ was running in fear as explosions went off in the barren battlefield. Batman, Superman, and the rest of the Justice LEague were giving their all against a giant robot that was firing missles all over the place.)

DJ: I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!

(DJ ran for cover in the destroyed city. He was hidden really well since none of the villains found him. He took shelter inside an empty house and looked outside. Most of his friends, including Gwen, Duncan, and Bridgette were armed with photon blasters and were firing them at the oncomming robot swarm. Elsewhere, Balto was in a viscious dog fight with Steele. And up in the sky, the evil Zurg was commanding his armada to advance on the heroes.)

DJ: Why did I agree to come here?

(Just when DJ thought he was out of danger, a huge lobster claw grabbed his shirt. He turned around and saw the evil dark villain aptly named, Him.)

Him: Well, hello there boy. What brings you here on this fine day?

DJ: Um, n-n-nothing. Now, if you could please let go of my shirt?

Him: Oh, but why would I want to do that. I have so many TWISTED ideas to do to these unfortunate friends of yours when they surrender. And since you're here, I FIGURE I SHOULD PRACTICE THEM ON YOU FIRST!

DJ: AAAUUUUUUGGGHHH!

(Just when Him was about to torment DJ further, Cooper burst through the window and growled at the villain.)

Him: What?

(Cooper pounced forth and bit Him on the arm with his canine teeth forcing him to release DJ.)

Him: ARRRGH! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE MUTT! I OUGHTA. . . .

(Before Him could finish, Steele came flying throught the window as well covered in scratches and bite marks. Balto enter the room to, but in just as worse condition as the evil husky.)

Balto: Get out. Now!

Steele: Grrrrr. This isn't over wolf! I will get you for this!

Him: Bah! Let's leave them! They're not worth our time! They're all as good as dead anyway!

(Steele and Him disappeared in a cloud of red smoke, but not before leaving a loud shockwave that's caused the house to collapse. Balto made it out in time. DJ on the other hand was dragged out of the falling building by Cooper. Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl saw DJ and Cooper in the field andflew down to their level.)

Hawkgirl: Are you hurt?

DJ: Not really. Cooper saved my life.

Wonder Woman: It's dangerous here. We'll take you back to the Safe House while we finish up.

(As DJ and Cooper were carried off by the three female heroes, they could see the other Justice League heroes on the verge of winning. DJ sighed and looked at Cooper.)

DJ: Thanks buddy.

* * *

**Day 59**

(DJ and Cooper ran through a grassy field that happened to be near the Safe House. The two played with each other for what seemed like hours. Since the rescue from the clutches of Him, their bond had grown stronger and stronger.)

DJ: You're the best dog ever Cooper. You know that?

(Cooper barked in approval.)

DJ: Before I met you, I felt a little lost with all these interuniversal characters running about. I mean, Eliza is great. But aside from her, I've never really fully gotten along with other people from these other universes. Then you came along. What was it like before your home was destroyed? I bet it was scary.

(Cooper lowered his head and made a whining sound.)

DJ: Don't worry. I can relate. When my world was destroyed, I was REALLY scared. Heartless everywhere! But don't worry. The worst part's over. It'll only be a matter of time before everything goes back to the way it once was.

(Cooper nuzzled DJ gently.)

DJ: That's the spirit little guy. Well, I guess we better return to the Safe House. Whaddya say?

(DJ and Cooper both walked back to the Safe House. However, Cooper seemed to be walking slower thatn usual.)

* * *

(When they did make it, Eliza walked up to them again. When she saw how slowly Cooper was walking, her face showed so much concern.)

DJ: Something wrong Eliza?

Eliza: Huh? Oh, nothing. Just, go do whatever you were gonna do.

DJ: You bet. C'mon Cooper.

(Cooper walked slower and slower to the point of almost falling over. Eliza saw this and her heart almost ached. Just then, she heard a voice behind her.)

Balto: Why didn't you tell him?

(Balto was standing right next to the little girl.)

Eliza: I didn't want to hurt DJ's feelings. You know how sensative he is.

Balto: It's gonna happen sooner or later. And if he doesn't know sooner, it'll only hurt even more. You should tell him before it's too late.

(The wolf walked away leaving the animal-talker alone.)

Eliza: DJ. Please be alright when the time comes.

* * *

**Day 67**

(DJ woke up from bed feeling as happy as he's ever been.)

DJ: That was a great nap. Wake up Cooper.

(DJ looked to the foot of his bed, but Cooper wasn't there. Instead, he saw Cooper sleeping on the floor.)

DJ: What're ya doing here?

(DJ walked over to the sleeping dog. And tried to wake him up.)

DJ: Come on Cooper. Wake up.

(But Cooper didn't awaken.)

DJ: Man. You must be really tired, huh? Well, time to get up.

(But Cooper still didn't move.)

DJ: Come on Cooper. This ain't funny man. Wake up. Please?

(His eyes didn't even open.)

DJ: C-c-c-cooper? No. No! You can't be. . .

(DJ's eyes watered with tears when he came to this realization.)

DJ: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

(Down in the kitchen, Eliza was sitting at the table with Darwin eating cereal.)

Darwin: How do they make these marshmallows so small?

Eliza: I dunno. But it tastes good.

(Eliza then noticed DJ slumping into the kitchen looking absolutely miserable.)

Eliza: DJ? What's wrong?

Darwin: Probably got scared watching these scary movies all night.

DJ: He's gone. Coopers gone.

(DJ burst into tears and the chimpanzee immediately felt bad about what he just said.)

Eliza: Aw, DJ. I'm sorry.

DJ: We. . .we were such good friends! Why did this have to happen so soon?

Eliza: This is my fault. I should've told you what would happen sooner.

DJ: I just. . . .I wish I could say good-bye to him one more time!

(An idea sprung up in Eliza's head.)

Eliza: Don't worry DJ. I know just what to do.

* * *

(When nightfall came, DJ walked out to the grassy field where the lake is. Except this time, there was something going on. A funeral was being held for DJ's dog, Cooper. Except, all the funeral participants were dogs. Every dog from almost every know universe was there. Pluto, Snoopy, Spike, Tyke, Scooby and Scrappy Doo, Lady, Tramp, Balto, Underdog, Gromit, White Fang, Dodger, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and even T.U.F.F. Puppy. Even the Road Rovers were here seated right next to the Pound Puppies. At first, DJ couldn't believe what he was seeing. But then, Eliza and Darwin came along.)

DJ: You did all of this for me?

Eliza: Of course. I toled every dog here what happened, and they all want to give their support.

Darwin: Come on. Let's sit down and get this started.

(DJ sat down next to Huckleberry Hound and CatDog (cat came against his own will). As the seats filled up, the first dog to speak on Coopers behalf came up as Brian Griffin.)

Brian: We are here say goodbye to a good friend whom we have know for so long. And yet, it seems he has left us too soon. But we will always remember the mark Cooper has left on our lives. He may have left us in the world, but he will always stay alive in out hearts.

(Many of the dogs were sad when Brian gave his speech. But none was more sad than DJ.)

Brian: And now, some of the others have a few words to say about our beloved friend.

(Brian left the podium as another dog stepped up to speak.)

Dug: I am sad. I miss Cooper. Cooper was my friend and I miss him. I will howl now to show how sad I am.

(Dug let out a great big howl and continued to speak.)

Dug: Farewell Cooper. I hope you-SQUIRREL. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .I hope you're someplace nice. Where there are bones, and fire hydrants, and all the steaks you can eat. Good-bye.

(As Dug left the podium, all the dogs howled while DJ clapped his hands solemnly. Another dog entered the podium and started to speak.)

Ren: I remember Cooper. He always seemed so cheerful. The way he chased many of these cats all around the Safe House always made me proud. Hehehe. I remember this one time, he chased Stimpy all around the house and chewed him up like a rag doll. That made me very proud. And I. . . .

Stimpy: Hey Ren! Have you seen my magic nose gremlin collection?

Ren: SHUT UP, YOU STUPID EEEEEEEEEDIOT! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO SPEAK HERE? Hehehe. Sorry about that. Anyway, in conclusion, I say thanks to the wonderful gift that Cooper has given us. The gift. . . .of happiness.

(The dogs and DJ howled at that speech as well. DJ had never heard anything more beautiful. Odie was next to come up. Garfield the cat came up with him.)

Garfield: I shall translate the thoughts of my 'good friend' here.

(Odie started barking.)

Garfield: Some say Cooper was just a dog.

(Odie barked some more.)

Garfield: But I know he was more than that.

(Odie barked again.)

Garfield: Cooper was a good friend.

(Odie barked more.)

Garfield: And I hope that he will always be there, for us dogs.

(Garfield nearly gagged at this, but Odie barked one more time.)

Garfield: And here's to the beginning of a new life for our good friend. Cooper. You shall be missed.

(All the dogs barked in approval as DJ shed another tear.)

* * *

(As the funeral went on, almost every dog had spoken on behalf of Cooper. The last dog to speak was Droopy who left the podium with an awe inspiring speech.)

Brian: Wow. That was quite a speech there Droopy.

Droopy: Happy to help everyone.

(Brian took his place back on the podium and proceeded to speak again.)

Brian: Well, I think we've heard from just about everyone. Everyone except the one person who matters. DJ, please step up.

DJ: Alright.

(DJ stepped up and stood before all the dogs.)

DJ: Before I met Cooper, I didn't know what to do after the Organization attacked. I didn't think I could get along well with other people from a different universe. I was really scared. Then, when I met Cooper, it's like all of my fear had just disappeared. Like that. I had a friend. Now he may be a dog, but he taught me alot. He taught me how to accept other people and animal from other universes. He taught me how to defend myself. But most of all, he taught me how to be brave. I don't think I've met another animal who taught me such a thing. I am always greatful for that. And now, he's gone. . . . .actually, no. He's not gone. He still lives on. And if Cooper were here right now, I know he'd want to see me act brave through anything.

(DJ stood on top of the podium before the dogs.)

DJ: Thank you all. For doing this. Not for me, but for Cooper. Without your help, why I. . . . .I couldn't asked for better friends.

(DJ shed another tear.)

DJ: Cooper. Good-bye.

(As DJ left the podium, all the dogs howled louder than ever before. DJ felt a faint glimmer of light where his heart was. Eliza walked up to DJ and hugged the brick house.)

DJ: And thank you too. Without you, none of this would've been possible.

Eliza: What are you gonna do now?

* * *

**Day 68**

(The day after the funeral was quite an episode for DJ. But he still felt a little happy know his friends were there beside him all the way. Eliza was in the kitchen with Darwin eating more cereal.)

Darwin: So how did it go?

Eliza: It went great. I think DJ feels alot better now.

Darwin: You know, this may sound strange, but I actually miss Cooper.

Eliza: I do too. But he's always with us.

(Eliza and Darwin smiled as DJ walked into the kitchen. But this time, following him were hundreds of dogs. All of them from different universes, all the ones who attended Coopers funeral, were now crowding around DJ. Eliza saw this and smiled at the brick house. And he smiled back.)

DJ: Alright everyone. Who's hungry?

(All the dogs barked in excitement as DJ feed all the dogs. He was happy to have found all these friends. But deep down, his one true friend lies beneath his heart.)

DJ: That'a good boy Cooper. I hope you're happy where you are.

(He couldn't help but think he heard a familiar bark in his mind. DJ smiled back and fed all the dogs around him.)

DJ: Cooper. Thank you.

* * *

**Dedicated in loving memory of Sequoia**

**1997 - 2010**

**A lovable Siberien Husky with one blue eye and one brown eye who left us recently. May he now sleep peacefully.**


End file.
